Savior
by divinedisorder
Summary: (A/U) Flowers can’t buy you everything. However does a moment of empathy save your dignity or will it drag you to hell?


__

Savior

by odelphi

__________________________________________

****

Brief Story Notes:

This story is an A/U; Sephiroth never went to Nibelheim, due to Influenza (what a time to catch your first flu, huh?) Therefore he hasn't gone insane. The story's setting takes place a year AFTER the events of FF7's normal timeline.

Sephiroth is 36. I believed he 'died' at the age of 30 at Nibelheim in the original FF7 timeline, thus staying at the age of 30 just like Vincent physically looks like he's in his late 20s, rather than his late 50s. Because Sephiroth never 'dies' or flips out, he ages normally. Men over 30 are still hot, damn it!

Deals with prostitution, swearing, shounen-ai scenes, discussion about a ménage le trios, odd depictions of the personalities of characters in FF7, and the basic idea a certain lower girl knows what the hell sex is. 

"~~~~" Means dramatic change in point of view.

The 'young woman' is not a Mary Sue. I just didn't want to refer to her name in this fic until it's mentioned towards the end to try and give a more serious side of the character in question, that's only seen in glances through out the whole game. 

Final Fantasy VII and all associated with are owned by Square

Lyrics © by Bob Dylan

Thanks goes to Karana for beta reading this sucker for me!

__

__________________________________________

Preacher was a talkin', there's a sermon he gave 

He said every man's conscience is vile and depraved 

You cannot depend on it to be your guide 

When it's you who must keep it satisfied 

It ain't easy to swallow, it sticks in the throat 

She gave her heart to the man in the long black coat...

- the man in the long black coat

__

__________________________________________

The young woman timidly stepped off from the train to the platform of Sector One's station. As she walked through the station silently to the city streets she brushed the remaining lock of mahogany hair from her face. The rest of her long hair was pinned back with a dark red clip. 

Her usual gait was gone and replaced by a slow plodding as she passed the street where she sold her flowers, heading to the red light district. She wore an ankle length dress made of velvet that was a beautiful shade between crimson and burgundy with a slit up the back to her knees. The dress was elegant compared to the candy apple red tube dresses, neon pink mini-skirts, and torn black hot pants that she saw the regulars of the district wore when the girl happened to cross their paths as walked to the train station in the evenings. 

The shameful and nearly frightened expression on her face made it painfully obvious this was the young woman's first time on the district's strip. 

The mahogany haired girl leaned against a lamp post and began to try and calm herself down, struggling to keep her mind off the unavoidable as long as she could. 

Her fingers ran down the front of her dress at her stomach, the velvet was warm and comforting, similar to the feeling she had when the dress was given to her. A soft smile suddenly graced the girl's face as she remembered the events that only happened a week ago, but felt so distant now....

She had been investigating 'prospects' of a certain job and decided there was no place for her. It wasn't a matter of looks, young woman was lovely enough to gain a position in the infamous Honey Bee Inn, it was a matter of privacy. She was sure she could never face up to people who could be her neighbors or even her friends. Besides, what would they tell her mother if they knew? 

So the young girl decided to take this act on the road with her own terms and promptly found a dress shop having a sidewalk. While the said dresses were gaudy, they were cheap. If she had the money to afford some of the finer dresses, she wouldn't been there. As she looked through the racks of dresses trying to find something suitable, the shop's owner walked outside preparing to bring in her goods when she had found the mahogany haired girl peering through the wares. The shopkeeper chided the young woman for walking in the Sector all by herself at 'this time at night' and practically shoved her into the dress shop. 

During a cup of tea the young woman had learned a little more about the dressmaker whose name was Virginia. Virginia was the daughter of the old dressmaker who had died six months earlier due to alcohol poisoning. The lavender haired dressmaker confided that she was currently only skilled enough in making the ridiculously kinky dresses and outfits the workers wore in the Honey Bee Inn. Virginia then asked the young girl what she was doing in a place like Sector 6 so late. As she sipped her hot tea, the girl spoke to Virginia about her mother's condition and why a "'honest' girl like herself had a passing thought to just look in the general direction of the brothel". 

"What place do you feel comfortable at?" The older woman had asked, adjusting her thick yet stylish cat eyeglasses. 

"Besides Sector 5?" She had asked sheepishly, before smiling similarly. "Sector 1, I work there as a florist."

Virginia had raised her eyebrow and looked at her critically. 

"As a flower girl." The girl corrected herself. "It's not much if you look at it per day, but I've been saving."

"And it's not enough for Elmyra?" Virginia questioned.

"No."

That conversation ended with the dressmaker pulling out some of her father's dresses he had made before he had passed away. "Now, Hon, you really shouldn't be that desperate." Virginia had warned her.

"My mother's pension doesn't cover the treatment for her cancer," The flower girl had replied taking the velvet red dress from the pile. She wasn't angry at Virginia's persistence to talk her out of doing what she had to do, the dressmaker only knew the tip of the ice burg.

"The government's got a health program for people past Sector 4, y'know." 

The girl tried not to roll her eyes, she knew Shin-Ra did have a petty health care program for the people in the slums, but Elmyra would never risk signing up for it. The young woman knew her adoptive mother would never dare risk the safety of her daughter by giving out her address to the government who wanted her daughter's life. "I know." She had said simply, running her hand down a silk green dress that matched her eyes that she looked at longingly. "This one is beautiful..."

"... Two for one special honey." The older woman chirped as she rung up the first dress.

"I can't! I barely had enough money for the red one-"

"'Two for one special'." 

And that was that.

The former flower girl smiled at that memory that left a sudden bitter taste of reality. Long ago she had given up the dream of wearing a pure white dress as her wedding gown. Now she had to accept the reality of a dark red cocktail dress.

The young woman sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, acknowledging mutely to herself it was getting cold. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared into darkness.

"Miss?" 

She had no idea how long she had been zoning as she was jolted into reality again. She turned slightly to meet the gaze of electric blue Mako eyes. She blinked slightly to focus on a handsome young man.

He was about her age with spiked golden hair and just a bit taller than she was. The youth was slender but suggestions of lean muscle tone were hidden under the dark blue buttoned up shirt he wore and with khaki pants. 

She tilted her head to look at him questionability. "Yes?"

~~~~

Cloud wasn't exactly sure what to look for as he walked the streets of Sector One that night. He obviously knew he couldn't ask the person what to look for if was going to be a surprise.

At first he wasn't sure where to look before he decided to stick close to home turf and try in Sector One. While it was known as the cultural and architectural hub of the city state of Midgar, the sector had enough desperate women and men to who wanted to make a living by any means necessary. 

The youth had searched the so-called red light district for over two hours now and it was approaching eight o'clock. He had received hexing smiles and a few of them were sensual in his eyes and held delicious promise for him. If Cloud had been searching for a girl for himself, he would have easily taken one of those beauties long before now when his feet was sore. 

But none seemed in the youth's eyes like 'his' tastes and as time passed he sincerely doubted he would find that type of girl.

Cloud planned heading back to the train station when he saw her.

At first she looked too fresh and young to be a prostitute until he remembered that youth could be more forgivingly desperate when compared to the older women working the field. The young woman was petite with gentle curves and a heart shaped face and as Cloud walked closer he noticed that she was older than eighteen.

Her eyes fluttered open and he felt his breath dissipate. Her eyes were beautiful, they were bright and haunting color of spring leaves dancing in wisps of mako steam. She stared into the darkness, not seeing him, lost in deep thought. The dress she wore was brand new, too elegant in Cloud's opinion to belong to a true hooker. 

He walked up to her and coughed softly, "Miss?"

She looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face before she grew alert. The young woman seemed to study him, to memorize everything about him before she spoke softly. "Yes?" The girl's voice was light and silvery.

"Are you lost?" Cloud found himself asking, gazing at her expression. 

A soft hint of rose crossed her checks; a slight look of shame was in her eyes. "No..." Her voice trailed off for a brief second then she spoke again, her voice stronger now. "No, I'm not sir. I know where I am." The young woman smiled, sweet and gentle. "Are you lost?"

He smiled softly in return. "No, not really. Just looking."

She nodded again, biting her lower lip for a second. (She's never done this before...) The youth realized as he looked at the girl's beautiful face. (And she seems very likeable.)

"Have you found what you're looking for?" The spring eyed beauty asked shyly. Her hand brushed a lock of dark reddish brown hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I think so." Cloud smiled offering a hand. "What's your name?"

"Yvette Blanche."

~***~

She wanted to cringe at the horrible name she made up as it slipped past her lips but the young man named Cloud accepted it and told her how beautiful of a name it was. She felt slightly at ease now in the train, sitting next to the handsome young man who was amiable to her, if indifferent to rest of the crowd around them. "So how long have you lived in Midgar, Yvette?"

"All my life." 'Yvette' smiled to him. "And you?"

"I'm in SOLDIER, second class." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Should be first but the damn big wigs are nitpicky about me." His voice was young yet strong and sometimes it dripped with sarcasm and bravado.

A slight pang struck her throat remembering Zack; she almost wanted to ask Cloud about Zack and how he was doing. The young woman reminded herself it didn't matter, Zack had someone else now, and she needn't pry into his life any longer. "Can I ask why they're being stubborn?"

"Most people say I'm bullshitting them, you know." The blond man gave her a crooked smile. "And, well, honestly, I have no reason _not _to lie to you." 

"That's true, but you don't have any reason _to _impress me." She stated with a slight giggle. For a moment Cloud looked at her before he shook his head, soft strains of golden hair fell over his face. 

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." She said it so matter-of-factly, that it irate and intrigued Cloud. He assumed she was younger, not a year older than him. 

"I'm Twenty-two... You look young."

"I know," She said laughing. "But I see it as this way. I'll look 95 when I'm 100!" 

He couldn't help but smile. "Vetty-"

"Vetty?" She repeated.

"Nick name." He explained and casually ignored her protest. "You don't seem desperate, why in the Planet's name-"

"... I am." 'Vetty' replied to him softly, reaching out to brush away some of the blonde strains away from his face. "I am desperate. But that's none of your concern, so don't let it burden you." Her voice was kind but curt, and he asked no more about it. However she spoke up again a few minutes later. "Where are we going?"

"Near the Shin-Ra buildi-"

"Shin-Ra building?" She asked nervously. Her eyes looked strangely frightened. "But I thought you'd live on the SOLDIER complex near by." 

"I know," Cloud said softly, leaning over to her then motioning the girl to do the same and began whispering in her ear. He smiled feeling the young girl shiver slightly although his intentions and communications were innocent. "I didn't pick you up just for myself. I thought you would do a world of good for someone I know."

She grew still. "For who?"

"Shin-Ra executive, if you could call him that. It's not a girl, don't worry."

"Did he ask you to look for me? Does he have dark hair?"

"Nope to both questions. You'll be fine if you're with me" He kissed her check, a sweet soft peck against her equality soft skin. "This is a surprise to him. He's been so moody lately, have no clue why but I was hoping this would cheer him up."

'Yvette' glanced at Cloud, a tiny smile on her angelic face. "You sound like you know him well."

"Not as well as I would like..." He admitted; "I don't know how he's going to react to this."

"Does he like women?"

"Yes, but hasn't been one with a while... he's been with me."

"... So why are you doing this? Won't you be jealous?"

Cloud gave her another crooked smile yet there was a slightly shy look in his brilliant mako eyes. "Perhaps he won't be the only one to be with you tonight." 

Her heart pounded rapidly in her throat and she nodded slightly, focusing on the image of freshly cut yellow roses in her mind. She was almost excited, yet her legs felt like lead. It was forever or it was just a second when Cloud shook her shoulder and whispered to her the train had arrived to their destination. 

***

The design of the apartment was modern with simple yet sleek lines giving the apartment a dark aesthetic feeling. The back northern wall was completely lined with books on ebony wood shelves. From what the young woman could see most of the books classics and as she found out later on, most of the spines of the books were broken, hinting they had been read often by their owner. 

A large blackwood desk sat towards the back of the main room with a computer resting on the desktop, a headphone, and scattered assorted papers. Among other office accessories there was a clock and silver scales with brightly polished black pebbles weighing one side down. 

The front of the room was less studious with a large slick leather couch and snowy white taunt cotton chairs that sat across from each other with a glass and chrome coffee table between them. 

Between the two doors on the eastern side of the wall was a simple white scroll edged in silver with Wutai calligraphy inscribed on it. In front of the scroll there was sleek silver and black cocktail cabinet. On the western there were three doors and between them was a matching set of chrome and glass bookshelves with various items, more books, notably a radio and small TV positioned so a person on the black couch could watch television. 

The floor of the main room was in a checkerboard style of dark gray and white tiles and surrounding walls were painted a dark gray with large framed prints of professionally done black and white photos of landscapes. 

"What do you think?" Cloud chirped behind 'Yvette'. "Not my handy work, of course. I've got no taste in style."

The young prostitute nodded slightly before turning her gaze to the young SOLIDER. "It's very well decorated but," She frowned, looking around. "I wasn't excepting it to look so..."

"Modern?"

"Dark." She said with a slight smile. The smile faded as she heard the door knob turn ever so slightly.

"Cloud?" A soft, deep baritone voice called from the darkness. 

The former flower girl felt her heart leap and took a step backwards, backing against Cloud's lean body. "I'm back!" He greeted and rubbed the girl's shoulders to sooth her nerves. "He's a bit imposing at first 'Vetty, but you shouldn't-"

The third eastern door opened and a tall man stepped out and the young woman tried her best not to gasp. The man was muscular, sleek with a panther like beauty and with long molten silver hair, a predatory air hung about him. A faint look of surprise was on his aquiline features as he stared straight at her. 

Not a word passed between the man, Cloud, or her. The former flower girl swore the beautiful predator was trying to stare into her soul. ((The General-Elite, Sephiroth is his boyfriend?)) The young woman thought. 

She would have thrown Cloud a look of complete shock and say one of the million words that could of fit into this situation. But she couldn't, the general's eyes had captured her attention. They were the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. Not even in his brief interviews on the TV could capture the brilliant sea colored eyes in justice. 

"Who is this?" Sephiroth finally asked, his tone cold. 

Again the young woman felt Cloud squeeze her shoulder one more time before he walked over to the general. His movements were quick and light and began speaking in a soft tone to the older man. Sephiroth refused to break his icy gaze with the young woman's eyes. Suddenly, the general's eyes flared to a dazzling blue. She felt a childish pang of fear and half excepted him to be angry with _her_.

"A prostitute?" Sephiroth hissed to the younger man. 

"I got this feeling about her, like she's the type of girl you seem to be most attracted to. And she's cute, besides, look at her dress. This must be the poor thing's first job." Cloud explained, his fingers brushed softly against the older' man's sculpted check. 

"You reduced a girl into an object..." Sephiroth said back to his younger lover, a sigh of part frustration and disappointment escaped from the General Elite.

"Well, she's almost a pity case." 

"That is hardly winning my approval-"

"I think she's beautiful..." The golden haired youth said softly, glancing at the young woman's confused face.

"I always thought you liked the buxom types." Came a dry remark that caused Cloud to scowl. "Perhaps you'd like to discuss this in the other room?" The aqua eyes flickered to Cloud then to the oddly lovely guest. "I think the young lady is resenting hearing such a conversation about her." The girl broke away from the general's gaze.

Cloud shot Sephiroth a dark look with his face stoic, his hand roughly rubbed and picked at the white couch's material. He wasn't used to having lovers' quarrels; he was used to auguring tactics and fighting with the higher ranked SOLDIERS and Shin-Ra employees or with the newly joined officers in the Shin-Ra armies. "Might be a good idea..." It wasn't personal when he was fighting with his peers, it didn't effect your life in the long run. Lovers quarrels, did.

The general nodded then spoke just a bit louder to address the girl who was no longer looking at them. "Pardon us for a few moments." He turned to the room he came out of, with Cloud following and the door was shut behind them.

She breathed a sigh of relief and went to investigate the books on the north wall. 

"Did the fall out with Miss Lockheart equivalent somehow in this incident?" 

"No." Cloud drew a breath. "Do you always have to be so fucking blunt?" He asked sharply, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Sephiroth. Sometimes the general was so... tactless when dealing with people. How many times had Cloud tried to smooth out the damage that was done due to his lover's painfully true remarks? How did Sephiroth manage to get so far with out him? From what the young man could tell, Sephiroth had never been in a long-term relationship such as theirs. They had been together for almost a year, though it was only three months ago his former girlfriend had found out. Tifa was furious and Cloud didn't blame her. She certainly blamed him. 

"Words have a way with you Cirrus," Sephiroth murmured quietly, looking up to him from where he sat on the edge of his bed. "They bury themselves into your mind, especially words coming from Miss Lochkeart. I realize that she's mad... and she should be. But you can't let what she says direct you forever." 

Cloud sighed quietly, biting his lower lip. "I hate it when you call me Cirrus. And I hate the fucking fact you know what to say when no one but me is looking."

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet. "I can't speak well in front of many people when I'm not barking out orders."

"Yeah... Do you want me to take Yvette back?" Cloud asked softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to the older man. 

Sephiroth made no protest, wrapping an arm about the golden haired youth who rested his head on the general's broad shoulder. "Yvette?"

"That's the hooker's name, Yvette Blanche." He whispered, his mouth suckling softly against his lover's throat. "Or should I let her join?"

"I want to talk to her..." The silver haired warrior whispered as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed when a soft chime echoed in the room. A strangled sigh escaped Sephiroth's lips. "Or you can hide her."

"Hide her?" Cloud asked letting the general get up who began to try and straighten his silver hair. "Why?"

"Trust me, for her sake."

The young man shook his head and followed Sephiroth out of the bedroom to the living quarters of the silver haired general's apartment. The prostitute was sitting up straight, her hand on the arm rest of the couch and the color drained from her already pale face, a book on her lap. 

She stared straight at the door, her breath rapid and irregular. Cloud frowned at the young woman's transformation, he was surprised that warm demeanor had melted away exposing a young, scared, girl. Utterly beautiful and touchable, so human. Sephiroth spoke, waking Cloud up. "Take Miss Blanche to the bedroom. I'll tell you when it's all right."

The young woman looked up to see Cloud's warm face as he touched her shoulder, a soft smile touched his features. "Come on, 'Vet, you don't want to make the tabloids yet-" She found herself nodding and glanced at the door again. (Please... please tell me they didn't find out. The Turks aren't superhuman.) The young woman thought as her heartbeat began to pulse in her throat as she murkily followed the young solider into the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, she pressed her ear against the door trying to listen to the hushed tones speaking outside. 

The general's voice was still deep yet very soft and she was surprised to recognize it so quickly. The other voice was unfamiliar and she breathed in a sigh of relief and stepped away from the door.

"You okay?" She heard a voice whisper and the young woman turned around quickly to see Cloud who gave her an impish grin. She nodded, stupidly. "Once Seph chases out whoever is bugging him, would you like a drink?"

"No... I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, then. You wanna sit down, Vet?" 

She looked up to his warm blue eyes and nodded slightly. She spied a chair near the door and moved to sit down in it, letting out a tried sigh. For a moment the young SOLDIER regarded her before taking a seat on the bed. "Thank you." She whispered softly. 

"For what? Trying to be a gentlemen?" Cloud asked, taking a seat on the bed across from her chair.

"For... for... for picking me up." She smiled weakly.

Cloud grinned at her and was about to speak when the door opened, Sephiroth stepped in, looking slightly troubled. "Who was it?" The youth asked, looking up from sitting on the bed. 

The General Elite sighed, pinching the brow of his nose, his other hand cupping his elbow with a cross expression that seemed alien to the young woman. "A gopher from Professor Hojo..."

"Again?" The second class SOLDIER groaned, standing up and was about to walk over to Sephiroth. "It has nothing to do with the tests they perform on you?"

The tall warrior shook his head, the fine strains of silver reflecting the lamp's soft light. He held out his hand to indicate Cloud to stop and he began to walk to the young man's side. "He wants to brief me over some nonsense about the SOLDIER program and ways to benefit it..." Sephiroth sighed letting himself sink onto the edge of the bed, the younger SOLDIER's arms wrapped about him comfortingly and began to stroke his long silver hair. The former flower girl looked away, looking about the room and felt her checks grow warm. 

"Does he need to talk to you now?" Cloud husked softly into his lover's ear.

"He needs to inform me quickly, I suppose."

Cloud licked his lips and pulled Sephiroth closer to him. "If it's not a issue of _your _health, then do you want me to go?" 

"I can't ask you that."

"I know Seph. That's why I'm telling you **I'm **going doing this."

The young woman's turned back to face the two men, surprised at Cloud's tone. Sephiroth was resting his head against the youth's shoulder and glanced up to him with a quizzical expression on his face. She found herself holding her breath. 

"Then it's settled," Chirped Cloud, taking Sephiroth's chin and pulling him into a kiss. "Now, you'll wait for me, right? No fooling around with Miss Blanche 'til I get back."

It suddenly struck her head on what she had to do. The young woman felt like that she had swallowed lead as reality . ((I have to... sleep with both of them... _tonight_?)) She found herself chewing her lower lip. ((What am I doing?))

She heard the general sigh deeply and as the girl glanced up she saw Sephiroth smiling, looking up fondly at the youth by his side. "Fine, go." He said, his deep voice slightly softer than before. "Just hurry back." He leaned over to kiss Cloud's forehead, pressing his lips against him for a brief moment. The silver haired warrior then fixed his alarming aqua gaze on the young woman's flushed face. "I'll be the host to our guest."

***

Ten minutes later Sephiroth regarded the young woman sitting on the couch across room as he poured himself some vermouth. 

Nothing of this girl reminded him of Strife's former lover, he had meet Tifa once two years ago. Tifa was more personal and open with the way she moved and spoke, the young prostitute seemed compassionate and warm, yet distant from the earthly world. More surreal. The girl sat demurely, the red dress she wore was dark against her pale skin and the lamp lights caught gold in her hair. "You seem nervous..." He remarked.

She looked up to Sephiroth, seeing him sipping his drink and eyeing her like a wolf; not necessarily eyeing it's prey but closely watching for a rival's attack. ((The eyes of a warrior.)) She thought. "It's my first... ah..."

"'Trick'?"

"I thought you normally don't receive... hookers." Her gaze went to the door felt her cheeks flame up. 

Her hands were clasped tightly together as she turned back her gaze to Sephiroth, realizing he was moving towards her. 

He didn't seem to move right in his so called 'den', his liquid movements seemed halted and out of place. He walked closer to her, sitting on a chair just opposite from where she was sitting. "Don't change the subject," He nearly smiled, it was more of a practiced motion than a true smile. "'Trick' isn't an uncommon slang word for services of a prostituted. It's obvious you'd be uncomfortable for your first -employment-?" He paused to see if she accepted the word and went on seeing the lovely young woman nod. "You're nervous about other things."

"It is against the law..." She replied sheepishly.

"An obvious risk that you are aware of, but when you get this high on the government branch it can be ignored or you're killed."

"If that's a hint..." A chill swept down her spine. "Just... just take me back to the front office. I swear I won't breathe-"

He laughed this time, it was deeper and warmer than she excepted. "Oh, no, I'm not threatening you. If people found out, it would raise my approval rating and no jealous lover would want you dead. After all, he 'bought' you, didn't he?"

"It's not funny." She protested, her gaze adverted to the door again.

"No, it's not." Sephiroth agreed. "But it clears the air, somewhat. So, what are you scared of?"

"... Nothing."

"Look into my eyes." He commanded.

"Please, can we just..." The girl whispered, complying and looking into the aqua depths

"Well, 'Yvette'. Does the name Aerith Gainsbrough ring a bell?" Sephiroth asked very softly, his face neutral. 

She froze. 

A soft smile crossed his face, a true smile of secret amusement. "Aerith, you're afraid of the Turks. Aren't you." A fact. not a question.

"My name ...How did you know my-?" Aerith's eyes widened for a brief moment before realizing the answer just a moment before he could speak. 

"I happen to be Genera-" He began. 

"You're a higher up in Shin-" She realized.

Both the older man and young woman paused before Aerith began to laugh softly, whether from nerves or finding the humor in this situation, Sephiroth had no clue. But her laugh was soothing to him. "Pardon me, for both interrupting and being stupid." She apologized breathlessly, both noticed some of the tension had lessened between them.

"What you said wasn't stupid, you were caught off guard." Sephiroth smiled, sipping the vermouth again. He wondered why he felt so comfortable with her, he only felt this much at ease with Cloud. And that had taken him so long...

"No, no." She shook her head, clutching her hands tighter. "I guess I never bothered to think until now that maybe 'Gee, the Turks are after me. Maybe that means other people than Hojo know who I am-' " The young woman trailed off, seeing Sephiroth's face darken. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hojo is the one requesting for your capture?" He asked faintly and saw her nod. "I know that the Turks are after you, but I never knew _who _wanted you captured. You're classified as a dangerous persona and a threat to the general public."

"I was classified that at the age of nine?" She suddenly began to laugh. 

"I don't know, I wasn't ranked General Elite back then I would assume at that time... What's so funny?"

"That a nine year old girl could be one of Shin-Ra's most wanted!" She exclaimed between her fits of giggles. She glanced up to see the general was still smiling and she shyly smiled back.

"For a girl who lives in the slums, being chased after the by Turks, considered a criminal at the age of nine, and being wanted as a specimen by Hojo, you're certainly are remarkable." 

"I could of stolen something from Hojo you know..." She said softly, blushing faintly. "Besides, why do you think I'm some sort of science project gone wrong?"

"I know Hojo." The general said frankly, looking at his drink. "You could steal the clothes off his back and he wouldn't care. Glance at an experiment, no matter if it's animal, mineral, or vegetable; he will be in a rage." He sighed slightly, looking at her again with a dark look on his face. "So what's so special about an Ancient?"

Aerith laughed again, out of nervousness. "I don't know! I breathe, I eat, I cry, I bleed, and I laugh. I'm unusually good with Materia... but that's it. I'd like to know..."

Sephiroth nodded, looking distant before muttering softly. "More human than I am, little one..." He breathed in deep. "Now, answer another question for me... why does a vibrant young woman decide to risk being exposed by being a prostitute?" 

Aerith frowned, looking at her hands quietly. "We've only known each other ten minutes, maybe a little more or less... and I'm telling you things I've tried to ignore all my life." A soft lock of mahogany fell over her face. 

Sephiroth sat down his drink and stood from the chair. "I know. I won't betray you as I know you won't betray me."

"I could sell this to the Migdar Fax, you know..." She smiled softly. "My affair with the general."

"You won't..." He whispered, sitting next to her on the couch."Why are you here? Aerith, please tell me." The general reached out to brush the lock of hair away from her eyes, frowning when Aerith avoided his gaze.

"My mother... she's sick with cancer and we can't afford the tests and can't ask for help or Shin-Ra might use it as blackmail. So I thought..." She paused as the general cupped her chin in one hand, tilting her face so she could stare into his burning aqua sea eyes. "That I could get better money this way..." Aerith felt her voice grew faint as she realized that somehow, some way, this man wanted _her_. Not her body.

"I see..." He kissed from her mouth, brief and as hot as a white star. Aerith felt herself grow weak. She had kisses that took her breath away, this kiss almost claimed her soul. Suddenly his lips drew away, a expression of guilt crossed his face. "That... was... that was wrong of me." 

A cardinal rule known even by outsiders that a 'John' and a prostitute could never kiss on the mouth. She knew he had broken it. "I don't care..." Aerith whispered against his lips. "Please, kiss me again." This wasn't a job for her, perhaps not true love, but the actions had true emotion wither it be lust or empathy for the other. It was something she couldn't explain... a need perhaps?

"You are... I never..." He was cut off from his comment, whatever it was, as her lips pressed firmly against his mouth.

"I want to know you...nothing else." She said softly, her lips barely raising from his. 

Sephiroth's response was simple. "Forgive me... I cannot." He whispered softly, slowly slipping away of the couch. Aerith's face fell in disappointment as he slid away from her embrace, which was the only protest she gave. "When Cloud comes back, I'll ask him to take you to the train in Sector 1." 

He glanced back to see her soft mahogany bangs that covered her face bob as she nodded listlessly. Somehow the clasp's grip had loosened during the evening. Sephiroth turned his gaze away from her and moved to his desk. "Aerith... I don't want to use you. And no matter what you say, under these circumstances I feel like-"

"It's okay." She said quickly and flatly, refusing to start a conversation. "I won't say a word."

"I do want you, if that's what you're thinking." He said softly while sitting down on the sleek leather chair. "But, in the back of my mind I couldn't do it... And if you're worried about the money, that won't be a problem."

"What's your address?"

She looked up at him, her spring colored eyes were wide then narrowed suspiciously at Sephiroth. "Why?"

"I'm not trying to trick you."

"I'm not an idiot. I haven't been avoiding the Turks for nearly 15 years so I can give my location to the General Elite of Shin-Ra."

He sighed, matching then over coming her glare with his own frozen eyes. "And do not speak to me as if I am one." Fire sparkled in her eyes. She was living and breathing. Sephiroth then turned his gaze back to the document he was working on. "I need to know the information so you don't raise questions by using the bank card I'm giving you."

"What?" Aerith squeaked out, too shocked for a more measured reply. 

He sighed icily at the simple questions she asked. The General Elite raised his gaze up to look at her, his face hard and frozen as his eyes. "A bank card is just as it sounds, Aerith. You take the card to assigned location, notably a bank, and with draw gil credits from the bank. I'm giving you this one to withdraw money for your mother's medical treatments. However, you must use the card at a bank near your house so Shin-Ra won't notice erratic withdraws on my account. If it's at one central location, I can easily lie about it." Sephiroth spoke softly, his tone was if he was addressing a lame child.

She knew he saw her wince and she struggled to speak, not to betray the conflicting emotions. Before he had been toying and sensual to her, now the general spoke to her with contempt. Yet his actions now were anything but... "Why are you doing this for me?" 

"Do you always question a gift, Miss Gainsborugh?"

"Aerith, please. You've called me that far too many times to call me by my last name." She knew she sounded bitter and suddenly to her surprise she murmured her address.

Sephiroth looked up, curiously looking at her before a slight smile crossed his face and then brought his attention back to writing down the information. "Closest bank that would be is in Sector 6. Wall Market. Very good." He finished then looked up to her with solemn sea colored eyes. "Why did you not resist? You don't seem to be the type to give in so easily."

"I'm not," Aerith agreed, glancing at him before turning away, rubbing her forehead softly. "But, usually I'm not bombarded with so many conflicting messages." She focused her gaze on one of the books bounded in red leather with golden type scrawled on the cover. The letters flared in her vision as tears began to form in her eyes. "After all, you were the one who rejected me."

"Aerith," He began, his tone soft and hesitant. "I don't-"

The door began to unlock and both parties fell silent. Cloud peered in and smiled softly at Sephiroth, not yet sensing the chill in the air. "Seph, you owe me so bad. Hojo was _utterly _pissed at me for showing up. Anyhow, he was bitching that-" The golden haired youth suddenly paused, seeing their young guest looking away from his lover and Sephiroth was more hesitant than his usual stoic nature. Cloud shivered, something had happened. 

"Cloud?" Sephiroth finally asked. "Take Aerith to the train?"

"Aerith?" The blue eyes looked at the girl who simply left the room.

"That is her name." Sephiroth murmured, looking after the retreating Aerith regretfully.

Cloud didn't ask anymore questions, for now. 

___________________________________

__

You thought this was going to be a hentai, didn't you. I never said anything about people having sex, did I? 

This can be a one shot story, but I really don't know. 

It depends on the reviews and encouragement I get. So if you're interested for more, please leave a review!


End file.
